Kiss me in the Rain
by HalloweenPanda
Summary: Sena has always admired Shin more than anyone. Little did he know how much deeper his admiration ran. *Note. All characters are set at seniors/ 18 and up* A very very old story I wrote long ago.


The skies were heavily clouded over Ojo high. Big gray clouds hovered ominously over the entire campus. The weather had predicted a light shower through out the day. Its prediction came true, as a small haze sprinkled over the open track field. One would think that no one would be out on such a wet, dreary day as this. This assumption would be proven false.

Shin Seijuro, of the Ojo White knights, ran tirelessly around the track, lap after lap. Onward the high school student jogged, ignoring the cold raindrops that splashed against his face. Only the goal of strengthening himself mattered. Nothing else existed to him. Not the cold rain, not the muscles that ached, not even his surroundings. He was so focused on his training, that didn't even notice that someone was watching him from afar.

Hidden beneath the bleachers, Sena Kobayakawa, watched the Ojo White Knights number one player blaze through the gentle rainfall like a wild stallion. Sena sighs dreamily, clutching his chest. He could feel his heart flutter wildly against his rib cage. His magnificence was truly astounding. "He's so... wonderful." he whispered breathlessly. After his own practice, Sena would sometimes come to watch Shin, unwittingly noticing that it had become a weekly routine. The linebacker inspired him so much. Just watching him filled the young running back with determination and maybe something more.

Sena hangs back, leaning against on of the support pillars, despair weighing down on his shoulders. On the field they were destined rivals. Battling to be the very end and urging the other to conquer all weaknesses, but off the field... what were they? Shin was always the one person that Sena looked up to. He was strong and fearless, determined and courageous. There was never any doubt in him. He strives only to be the best.

Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he watches his rival push himself to do yet another lap. His eyes droop adoringly at him. Sena didn't know when, but Shin had become something more to him. The edge of his crisp voice always comforted him. He never held anything back when he spoke. Sena cherished him more than anything. Resting his temple against the support beam, the young boy felt the cold from the metal seep into his warm skin. The coldness seemed to devour away at his heart as well. He already knew the truth. No matter what he felt for Shin, he'd only ever see him as a rival. He would never feel the same.

The rain was getting heavier, leaving large puddles all around the boy's feet. Having forgotten to bring an umbrella, Sena was pretty much trapped under the bleachers. It was already starting to get late. Sighing glumly, he figures he should probably just head home anyway before it got worse. Looking out onto the track one last time, Sena discovers that Shin had disappeared. Leaning out a little more, the boy tries to see where he went, hoping to at least catch a final glimpse before he left. Had he gone inside already?

"What are you doing here?" came a soft voice from behind. Sena jumps right out of his skin and lands, face down, in a deep puddle. Completely soaked through, the young student quickly turns to see where the voice came from. Towering over him, like a predatory animal, stood Shin, drenched in the rainfall and glaring down at him.

Sena flinches and looks away, unable to face him. How lame could he be, falling into a stupid puddle? The youth solemnly wished that the puddle would swallow him up. He hangs his head. Then again, it would probably be even lamer to die, drowning in two inches of water. While wallowing in self loathing, the running back suddenly notices the hand in front of him. Looking up shyly, he realizes that Shin was offering to help him up. His heart pummeled away. Was he dreaming? He must be. Reaching out nervously, Sena places his trembling hand into Shin's. He warm calloused fingers, clasped his ever so gently and pulled him to his feet. "What are you doing here?" he repeated.

"Um! I... uh... I was..." Snapping out of his day dream, his mind reals, desperately trying to come up with a good answer. Sena was mentally panicking. If he didn't think of something fast, Shin would think he really was a weirdo and avoid him, which only seemed to only make him panic even more. He was getting dizzy, as his mind spun in circles. Sighing in defeat, Sena had no choice, but to tell him the truth. Hoping that he wouldn't sound completely stupid, he swallows nervously. Just as he was about to answer him, Sena sneezes loudly, only now realizing how cold it was.

Shin stares at him and says nothing. Then without warning, he reaches over and snags Sena by the hand. "Never mind.", he said, pulling him along, "You'll catch cold if you don't change out of those wet clothes" Sena gasps a little in surprise, but allows himself to be led along. The rain gently pattered all around them, but Sena didn't seem to notice. His grip was strong, yet at the same time, gentle and felt incredibly warm. He had such large hands, that it completely covered the running back's small fingers. Maybe it was all in his head, but Sena felt as if he were walking on clouds. *Ah!* Did Shin just give his a squeeze? He blushes sheepishly, lowering his head. Was it alright if he pretended he did?

Lost in his fantasies, the running back walks right into the older teen. Shin looks back at him curiously. "Uh! S-sorry!" he stammered. Peeking over his shoulder, he sees that they've arrived at the lockers. "This way." he said, releasing Sena's hand. Watching him disappear through the door, Sena lingers a moment out side. His fingers suddenly felt ice cold when Shin let go of his hand. Cradling his hand from where they had touched, the boy closes his eyes, remembering the warmth of those fingers. Taking in a shaky breath, the boy follows in after him.

It was warm inside the locker room. Since it was so late in the afternoon, there were no other players. Sena's teeth chattered, he was sopping wet all over, even his underwear was soaked. He really was an idiot for not bringing an umbrella. Something soft lands on the running back's head, blocking his sight for a moment. It seemed Shin had brought him a towel to dry off with. "...thank you." the boy mumbles underneath the fabric. He presses the towel to his face, feeling it turning red. Shin was being so kind to him. Peeking out from underneath the towel, Sena swallows at the sight before him. Shin's soaked clothes clung to his toned body. His tight muscles could be clearly seen through the wet material, flexing and moving simultaneously. Sena bites into the towel. Now he was taking his shirt off.

Opening up his locker, the linebacker pulls out a small bundle of clothes. Looking over his shoulder, he sees the younger boy fidgeting underneath the towel. Saying nothing, he carries the small bundle over to him. "You can change into this for now. Bring me your clothes when your done" He hands Sena, what looks like a jersey, and exits into the next room. Looking on after him, guessing he went to change, Sena feels just the tiniest bit disappointed. Shaking away those naughty thoughts, the running back opens the shirt. As it turned out, it was indeed a jersey, but it was what was on the jersey that had the boy's heart thumping. Right in the center of the white jersey were the numbers 40.

Sena felt as if his heart would burst. It was Shin's jersey, the very one he wears to his games. Stripping out of his wet clothes, the running back slips the shirt over his head. Since Shin was so much larger compared to Sena's small frame, the jersey hung loosely, slipping off the shoulder. Sena blushes tenderly, wrapping his arms around himself. He was wearing Shin's jersey. Tugging at the edge of the collar, the boy gently nuzzles the fabric, imagining the warmth of his body embracing him. His heart lurched painfully. Sena clutched his chest, remembering the area Shin had pierced him for the first time. It had hurt then, but that pain had long since faded. Now it was replaced by a new kind of pain. A lingering ache, slowly eating away at his heart.

Shin returns, freshly changed into a pair of dry sweat shirt and pants, carrying a few cans of soda. "I brought you something to drink" Plopping the cans on the bench, the linebacker gives the younger boy a once over. Sena looks away, ashamed of his small body. He must look like a total grade schooler, wearing his jersey. The older teen stares at him quietly, making the other feeling even more awkward. "Your really tiny." he said bluntly. Sena's face exploded into a full blazing red. He really wanted to crawl under a rock and die now. Maybe Hiruma could put him out of his misery. Shin slowly advances toward Sena, alarming the young boy. Why was he coming over to him? His heart raced faster and faster, the closer he came with each step. Stopping in front of him, the older teen bends down and picks up the towel. Draping it over Sena's head, the linebacker gently ruffles his hair with it.

"Your hair is still wet. You'll catch cold if you don't dry it properly." Sena only nods. Deep down, he knew that he should feel a little let down, but that didn't seem to matter. For at that very moment, Shin was touching him. He could feel his strong hands through the fabric, gently caressing his hair. *ohhhh* thought Sena, *How wonderful it would be to fall into his arms.* "...Sena...?" he mumbled, pulling the towel away to look into his face, "... are you alright?" Softly cupping his cheek, Shin tilts the boy's head slightly and looks into his eyes. "Your very warm..." Sena's heart pounded like a sledge hammer, his face was so close to his own. Lightly panting, he gazed dreamily at the one whom he admired, idolized, and... adored.

Shin leaned in more, drawing him closer. Sena inhales sharply. His whole body trembled anxiously, the closer he came. Was he going to kiss him?! His legs were turning to jelly, as those sharp, unyielding eyes stared strait into his. Does this mean that he...? Harder and harder his heart thumped, till they were just a breath away. *...Shin...*

Leaning past him, the linebacker gathers up Sena's wet clothes. "I'll go dry these off for you." Rising to his feet, the older teen heads for the next room, leaving Sena standing in stone silence. He quivered slightly, a large lump was forming in his throat. *Of course... what was I thinking?* Who was he trying to fool? Shin and him were rivals, nothing more. Sena hugs himself to try and stop his trembling. He knew the truth, he knew that his affection would never be returned, yet the shards of his broken heart only tore at his soul. *...he'll never... ever... love me.*

Before leaving for the washroom, Shin turns back to the running back. "Oh, Sena...", the boy glances back, waiting to hear what he had to say. The teen pins him with a cold stare. "Don't do this ever again. When I finish drying your clothes, you can leave immediately." With that said, the linebacker turns away and disappears into the next room.

Sena's knees give way, as he slides to the floor. Those simple words sliced Sena so deeply, that he felt as if he were dying. Shin hated him. Sena was devastated. Swallowing back the tears that blurred his vision, Sena takes one of the cans that Shin had brought and opens it. Even though his heart was completely destroyed and wanted more than anything than to burst into tears, he refused. He wouldn't let the one person he looked up to so much, see him look so pathetic. "Does first love always hurt this much?" he mumbled miserably. As another wave of tears threaten to engulf him, Sena grips the can and chugs it down.

In the other room, the dryer whirred quietly tossing Sena's wet clothes about with soft frumpping noises. The rain outside continued to lightly patter against the window. Hushed sounds encircled the linebacker almost soothingly, as he stood alone waiting for the clothes to dry. Such peaceful sounds would calm any troubled being. So why was it not reaching him? Bracing his arms against the dryer, Shin hung his head, breathing heavily. Blood pounded into his ears, muffling all other noises. A deep tinge of red, bloomed across his cheeks. *How could anyone look so adorable?!* His mind raced, remembering each little moment adoringly. Sena's rain drenched body, as he sat in the puddle, made him looked just like a homeless puppy begging for someone to scoop him up and hug him.

Shin sighs to himself. Sena was always so cute at everything he did. When they played against each other, he knew he was something special. "...no" he mumbled, even before that. It was that first game together that it happened. The instant he saw fly across the field, as if his feet had wings, he'd been swept away. At first he thought it was the feeling of a worthy rival that he would strive to defeat and conquer. But when they met in person, that very first time... something stirred deep inside his chest. And over time, that stirring soon started to hurt every time he saw him. He liked Sena, there was no question about that.

An image of Sena, changing out of those wet clothes, flashed through his head. Shin ground his teeth, suppressing a lustful moan. It was a good thing that he changed out of the room away from Sena. Who knows what would have happened if he had stayed? His body burned, just thinking of those wet clothes, that clung to his body so well, sliding off that thin frame. He licked his dry lips nervously. His skin would be slightly dampen with little drops of moisture dripping off his soft flesh. *Mmmm...* moaned Shin, clenching the dryer so tightly till knuckles turned white.

Seeing him that jersey nearly blew his mind. He was so small, that it was practically falling off him. Shin swallowed, his throat going dry. If he had stayed, Sena would slip out of those wet clothes, dropping them to the floor.

Looking over to Shin, Sena would blush shyly, fidgeting with his belt. "...um..c-could you...please turn around?" he would ask. "Why?", Shin replied. The boy fidgets uncomfortably. "I-I'm a little shy..." The older teen nods sympathetically. "Sure" Turning around, to give the other some privacy, he could clearly hear him unbuckle his pants and letting them fall around his ankles. The shuffling of fabric wafts to his ears. He must be putting the shirt on. "Okay..." came a soft voice. Turning around, Shin was greeted with an adorable sight. A blushing Sena trying to keep the jersey, that was two sizes too large, from falling off his shoulders. The linebacker smiled inwardly. "Your so small Sena." The running back looks away, clearly hurt by his words. "I-I'm sorry. I must look really stupid...", he mumbled miserably. Quickly closing the distance between them, Shin wraps his arms around the younger boy and presses him close to his chest. "No you don't Sena. What I mean is..." he tups the boys head back and gazes into those warm brown eyes, "...your really cute... Sena." The boy blushes timidly, his lips parting into an 'o'. Shin pulls him even closer, "In fact, your absolutely adorable." His lips descend onto Sena's, capturing him without warning.

Sena mews into the kiss, clutching at the linebackers sleeves. The kiss only got hotter as the two high schoolers collapse onto the floor, devouring each others mouths. Breaking the kiss, Shin strokes the younger boy's cheek affectionately. "I really like you Sena..." The younger boy crosses his arms over his chest, grasping onto his own shoulders. His eyes were pooling with tears, his cheeks ablaze with warmth. "...I-I...like you too...Shin..." he confessed through trembling lips. Averting his eyes, the running back hugs his shoulders tightly. "...please be gentle... I'm a virgin..." Shin leans over and presses a kiss to his neck. "So am 'I' Eyeshield 21" Hooking his finger to the hem, Shin lifts up that loose fitting jersey. Sena whimpered alarmingly as he shyly tries to cover himself down there. "Ah no... don't look... I'm so embarrassed."

The buzzing of the drying returns the linebacker to reality. Inhaling sharply, Shin covers his eyes, blurring away the images that set his body ablaze . He bit into his lower lip, fully repulsed by his own feelings for Sena. Turning off the dryer, the linebacker pulls out each article of clothes and folds them into a neat little pile. *He really is small* thought Shin, as his thumb brushes the fabric tenderly. On the field, he was a blazing light that incinerated any obstacle that stood in his path, including Shin. But off the field, he was gentle and soft spoken. It amazed him how a small frail person, like Sena, could have so much determination and will to conquer any foe.

Shin's cheeks twinged a little bit just thinking about it. He really was amazing. Sena Kobayakawa, the greatest rival to ever appear before him. "...Sena" Even saying his name got his heart pounding. Shin gasps and slams his fist onto the dryer with a loud bang. What was he thinking?! They were rivals, nothing more. That was why he pushed himself to the brink of exhaustion. So long as he bore the title 'Eyeshield 21' he would sweat and train to the breaking point just to defeat him. *... but...*

Shin's fingers brush against Sena's school jacket. Without hesitation, his fingers clasp onto the sleeve. Lowering his eyelids, Shin brings the fabric to his lips. *... am I really training so hard to defeat him? ... or...*, or was it to chase away those heated thoughts. He could no longer deny it. Sena was something more. " I have no right to call myself his rival, when I feel this way."

After folding Sena's dry clothes, Shin collects himself and carries the small bundle to be returned to their rightful owner. Upon entering the room, the teen immediately realizes that Sena was missing. Looking about worriedly, he finally spots him sitting in a corner. "Sena?" The boy in question didn't even turn around. Had he not heard him? Stepping closer softly, so as not startle the young running back, Shin notices some empty cans scattered about. The very ones he'd brought earlier. At that moment, the linebacker silently watches Sena tilts his head back and finish off his fourth can. *I guess he really likes them.* he smiled inwardly. Getting a little closer, the older teen reaches out and gently touches the younger boy's shoulder, in hopes of getting his attention. "Sena. Your clothes are dry, so you can go ahead and change into them... Sena?"

Holding the can close to his chest, Sena turns slowly toward the one who was calling. A smile blooms across his face when he sees who it was. "Schyyeeeeennnnnn!" Tossing the can asides, Sena springs forward and throws his arms around the linebacker's neck. Knocking him off his balance, Shin tumbles backwards and lands on his bottom with a hard thud as Sena clings to him giggling. "Where werf ya Shyen? I wavs gedding wonely." he slurred into his ear. What was wrong with him? Why was he slurring his words? *Ah...* Shin gasped as Sena gave him a gentle squeeze. "I wavs weelly wonwy wiff oud oo Shyen. I'm aways wonewy when yoor nod awound" The linebackers heart was really starting to pound. What was he saying?

Taking him by the shoulders, Shin pushes Sena back a little to see what was going on. The first thing he noticed was that his face was completely flushed, a red tinge spreading across his delicate skin. The second, was he felt unbearably hot under the teen's fingers. *Where else was he hot?* said a little voice in the back of his mind. Waving away that mental image, Shin catches something on the younger boy's breath. Pulling him closer, he sniffs his breath. *What?!* Shin immediately recognizes that scent. Picking up one of the cans, the linebacker examines it to confirm his suspicions. Alcohol.

Giggling like a child, Sena presses his finger to Shin's nose. "Boop!" he quipped playfully. The linebacker stares back at him blankly. How could he have made the mistake of giving him alcohol? "Shyeen?" came Sena's tiny voice. Shin glances down and gulps, not know what was going to happen. The running back smiles cutely at him. "Whafs wong Shyeen?" *Everything!* Shin's mind screamed. The jersey, he lent him, was starting to ride up his thighs. Sena reaches up, with his small hands, and cups the older teens face. "Yoor soo kyute Shyeen... adn shrexy." He could feel his face getting hot from where the boy was touching. "S-sexy?" Had he heard him right?

Sena leans in closer to him, causing the jersey slips off his shoulder. "Yesh, bery shrexy" His breathing was getting faster. He was getting so close that he could almost feel the heat radiating from his body. "Ah..." Shin's own temperature skyrockets. The closer Sena leaned in, the higher the hem rode up his thighs. The running back's sleepy eyes, gazed at him adoringly as his face drew closer to his. "...Shyeen..." he mewed softly. Shin's heart pounded away against his rib cage. His mind kept telling him that this couldn't be happening, but his body roared into an inferno. Sena's eyes drifted shut and snaked his arms around the older teen's neck. "...shin..." he whispered just above a breath and drew their lips together.

Shin's instincts lash out at Sena viciously, casting the young boy away. The teen gulps down air that his lungs so desperately screamed for. He was shocked at the realization that he'd been holding his breath. Regaining control of his breathing, the linebacker looks over at the younger boy, hoping he hadn't hurt him. *Why... did I lash out like that?*, he clenched his fist, ferociously holding back the urge to punch himself. The truth was right there in front of him, he wanted them both to remain rivals.

Shakily, Sena raises himself from of the floor and looks at Shin. He stared at him, the look of hurt and rejection in his eyes. The linebacker feels as if a knife were thrust into his heart and the blade was being twisted. He looked like a puppy that had been kicked, which only made the blade in his chest slice deeper. He did that to him. And from those sad hurts eyes, that stared at him so painfully, large tears welled up and trickled down his cheeks. Sena was crushed.

"...Shin.." his lips trembled. In the end, Shin rejected him and now he couldn't stand to look at him. Sena bursts into tears. It was over. Shin would never come near him again. Knowing this, the young running back brings his hands to his face, so Shin would not see his tears. "S-shin... h-hates MEEE!" he wailed. His emotions ran wild as he cried into his palms, blubbering his thoughts aloud. "S-s-shin doesn't l-like me!" He a full blown hysterical and Shin could only stare at him speechless at what he was saying. Tentatively, he inches his way toward the younger boy. Reaching out, the older teen places his hands on the the boy's trembling shoulders. "...Sena." Sena flinches at his touch, but timidly looks into his face. His eyes shimmered as the tears continued to fall, his cheeks damp, yet rose colored form the alcohol.

Sena looks away, sobbing with small hiccups, shamed by his own tears. Shin gives the young running back's shoulder a gentle squeeze. It hurt so much to see him this way. "...Shin is so focused and strong. He only ever sees his goal." he sniffled, somewhat comforted by his touch. "... so strong, determined and focused, but..." his small hand clutches the older teen's shirt, "... I wanted Shin to look at me too." *Sena...!*, Shin's heart fluttered at his words. Sena trembles uncontrollably as another wave of tears consume him. "I wanted Shin to notice me too, to like me... but Shin never looks at me and will never like me back...even though..." Raising his head slightly, Sena gazes into Shin's face, his eyes filled with tears. "...even though I've like Shin... for so long."

His words faded into tears, but those words resonated through Shin like a clap of thunder. He liked him. All this time he liked him, but was too afraid to tell him. Sena soft sobbing filled the room, as he crumbled right before Shin's eyes. *...I'm a coward.* he told himself. For so long Sena had been suffering all alone with those feelings bottled up in him and when he was finally able to confesses to them, what was his reply? Being cast aside as if he were something disgusting. That was the cruelest thing he'd ever done. Shin had been training non stop, in what he convinced himself was to defeat Shin. But the truth was, he'd been training himself to escape from his feelings. He wanted to rid himself of those thoughts and desires that plagued him, but in the process, he hurt the one person he would not dare harm for anything else in the world. The truth lay there, crying before him. He liked Sena.

Sena wept miserably in Shin's arms. It was over, the running back's heart was completely broken. Deep down, he knew it was an impossible love, but his heart just couldn't let go. He wanted to be more than just a rival, more than an obstacle to conquer. But now it was too late. Because of his selfish desires, Shin rejected him. Sena understood that Shin was revolted by his feelings, but... what was killing him the most was now Shin hated him and that scared him more than anything else in he world.

A gentle touch startles the young running back. "Sena..." Shin's soft voice caress him gently. Sniffling, Sena timidly glance up. Grabbing him by the shoulders, Shin yanks him forward and thrusts their lips together. The boy's yelp was quickly smothered by the the older teens mouth. His arms wrap around him tenderly, pulling him into and embrace. Whimpering only once, Sena melts into his kiss, a single tear running down his cheek.

Outside, the rain continued to patter in its endless decent. Shin, on the other hand, paid no mind to this. Everything seemed to blur into nothing the moment their lips met. They were salty from his tears, but so incredibly soft. He felt Sena's heat rise, or was it his own? All he knew was that they were burning up. Sena mewed into his mouth, spiking the teen's desires. *Why did I hesitate for so long?*Breaking the kiss, Shin tilts the boy's chin up to look into those soft brown eyes he adored so much. "I'm sorry Sena. I let you suffer all alone because I was too afraid to face my own feelings." Cupping his cheek, the linebacker pulls him even closer, brushing away the stray tears that still remained. "I... really like you...Sena." A deep flush colors his cheeks as a sweet smile parts his lips. He was so deliriously happy that the world started to spin. "... Shin I-..." Faster and faster it spun till it blurred into nothing, but darkness. "Sena? Sena?!" Sena collapses into Shin's arms.

*It's... raining* he thought, when regaining consciousness. The sound of rain falling was the first thing he noticed. The second thing, when he lifted himself, was this pounding ache in head. Groaning, Sena sits up and takes a look around. Where was he? It looked like an infirmary room where injured players would rest in. In fact, Sena was tucked away snugly in one of the beds. "Oooooh..." Sena cradles his poor aching head. *What happened?* he wondered, trying to recollect his thoughts, but this only made the pounding worse. "...are you alright" came a voice beside him. Sena yelps, his heart nearly leaping out of his chest. Looking over, the boy's heart does a jackknife when he sees who it was. *SHIN!* he panicked.

Shin was sitting there at his bed side, staring at him with those piercing eyes of his. There was a look of worry on his face as he continued to stare at him. "...Are you alright?" he asked again. Sena blushes slightly. "Uh... um... yes. What am I doing here?" The linebacker scoots his chair closer and takes Sena's hand into his. "You passed out from drinking alcohol I had accidentally brought to you. Are you feeling any better?" The way his large hands squeezed his, Sena was feeling pretty good. *Oh!*, but if he kept holding his hand like that, Sena was sure his heart would give out. Shin was quiet for a moment, casting his eyes down. He seemed to be lost in thought. The way he looked unsettled running back tremendously. Just what was he thinking?

Without glancing up, the older teen speaks to him in a serious tone. "Did you mean what you said?" Sena stares at him in confusion. "... What?"  
"Did you mean what you said back then?" he repeated. *Back then? Huh?* What did he mean? Shin snaps his gaze back at him. "... you don't remember?" *Remember what?* The last half hour was a complete blank. "Why? What happened?" Shin stared at him in utter disbelief. "... then you don't remember what you said?" Sena shakes his head, trying to make sense of what he was saying. "I don't know what your tal- oh..." It all came back to him. *OH my god... what have I done?*

Every thing came back to him in a crushing wave of memories. After getting his heart broken, he remembered grabbing a drink to wash away the pain. He was so upset at the time, that he didn't bother checking why the soda tasted so bitter. He just chugged down one after another till Shin had walked in on him. Sena wanted to die. How could he have thrown himself at Shin and confess everything? And to top it off, he almost kissed him and cried like a baby when he was pushed away. He couldn't blame Shin for freaking out like that.

Choking back his tears, Sena avoids the linebackers eyes. "I-I um!" *Oh God!*, he felt like he was gonna be sick. Tears pricked painfully at his eyes as he tries to explain his action, yet nothing came to his aid. "Um...p-please forget w-what I said earlier..." he gibbered on, trying to keep the panic from his voice. He was on the brink of hysterics. "I-it must have freaked you out, so please..." he could no longer hold his tears back, "... just ignore me from no-" Shin lashes out, thrusting his arms around the younger boy in a crushing embrace. His grip was tremendously strong as squeezed Sena tightly. "Don't ever," he whispered harshly, "don't ever say that! You don't have to suffer alone anymore!"

Sena felt as if his heart stopped. The warmth of his arms felt surprisingly familiar, like is wasn't the very first time. Little by little, as the warmth seeped in, the rest of the memory drifted back to him.

As he lay there crying, Shin had embraced him, just like he did now, and spoke to him, from the bottom of his heart. 'I... really like you...Sena.' Those words will burn in his soul forever.

"...Shin..." he whispered, falling into his hug. "Am I dreaming? Am I drunk? Is this even real?" Shin loosens his and stares adoringly at him. "I'm wondering that myself." He places a soft kiss on his eyelid and sighs, running a hand through his spiky hair. "But its not. Its real Sena... and so are my feelings." Gasping a little, the running back looks away shyly, shocked at how open he was being. "Sena..." he breathed, touching his chin so he could see him. "Don't look away. I want to look at you... only you. Only at Sena" *Ohhhhhh* Now Sena was sure he was gonna die from sheer happiness.

Reviling in his bliss, Sena suddenly lets out an eep. Shin was pressing his warm lips to his neck and nips the skin. "Ouch... Shin what are you doing?" Before replying, the linebacker trails his lips from the neck and nibbles the young running back's ear. "Sena... say it again..." "Huh? OH!" Sena yelped when he ran his tongue in his ear. Shin grasps Sena's chin and forces it to face him, his eyes heated in a melting gaze. "Say it again. I want to hear those words again." he rubs his thumb over the boy's bottom lip, "Let me hear those sweet words." Sena's heart pounded away, Shin was being so sweet to him. It felt so good, he wanted it to continue. Locking his thin arms around the older teen's neck, the running back pulls himself close till their lips were just a brush away. Closing his eyes, Sena leans, brushing Shin's lips with his own as he spoke. "... I like you Shin..." he whispered lovingly.

Feeling his heart explode in his chest, Shin descends upon Sena's enticing lips. Again he was greeted with the same delicious softness that he craved to devour, yet he hungered for something more. He wanted to taste Sena's soul. The linebacker parts from their kiss just long enough to whisper a few words. "Sena...open your mouth a little." The boy nods to this, but wonders why he would ask that. When their lips met again, Sena nervously parted his lips as Shin requested. Their kiss was so sweet, that for an instant the boy wondered if linebacker's lips were made of candy. Then, without warning, Shin decides to make things even sweeter.

"MMMMPPPHHH!" Sena squealed as his strong tongue slipped past his unguarded lips. The feel of his hot intruding tongue, scared the running back at first. He'd never experienced something like this before. It was strange, yet wonderful. The way his tongue gently encircled his own, felt unbelievably good. He was melting from the heat their mouths were emitting. Sena lifts his head and succumbs to the burning blaze that scorches his skin. Pulling him closer, Sena opens his mouth even more to taste Shin. Groaning deeply to the action, the linebacker tilts his head to the side for more access as widens his mouth, savoring the boy's delicious sweetness. He could taste traces of alcohol amongst the unending ambrosial of Sena.

Shin felt as if he were intoxicated. The way their tongues bathed each other was making him light headed and unbearably hot. The bed springs creaked under the linebacker's weight as he crawled onto the mattress, gently pressing the boy's frail body to the sheets. He presses his hard body muscled body to Sena's soft flesh, suckling ravenously at every sweet drop. Moaning into his mouth, Shin reluctantly pulls away, ending the kiss. Sena's small chest rose and fell rapidly, his breath coming in short puffs. His half-lidded eyes, moisten with adoration, panted beneath the linebacker. His body was burning under the older teen's gaze. After being released from such a hard passionate kiss, Sena was left breathless and felt as weak as kitten. Shin loomed over him, catching his breath. He liked his lips, tasting the lingering heat that they had shared. His eyes roamed over Sena's trembling form, licking it all over in a heated gaze.

The boy trembled nervously under his gaze. Shin reminded him of a predator, ready for a feast, and those eyes were gobbling him up. Suddenly, he felt very self conscious at how little he was wearing. The only thing covering his naked form was the thin material of the the jersey he wore, which only made him feel more exposed. He squirmed and twitched under Shin's hard body till he couldn't take it any more. Sena clutches his shoulder tightly and hugs himself, blushing tenderly under the linebacker's gaze. "...Shin... please don't stare... i-it's embarrassing..." he whimpered.

Shin swallowed hard, stiffing tightly to those shy, begging words. '... please...' Groaning in a bestial tone, the linebacker lunges forward, claiming his prey in a fervent kiss. Sena's surprised yelps fade into lustful moans, succumbing to the burning inferno that scorched his skin. Slurping hungrily on the boy's hot velvety tongue, his rough callused hands slide up Sena's supple thighs. Breaking away from the kiss, Sena mewls sweetly to his touch. Higher and higher the hand crept, disappearing underneath the fabric. His fingers gently caress against the boy's soft skin. He steals a husky moan from the running back, as he rubs his thumb over a tender nipple. He throbs tightly, those sweet sounds coming from the boy's mouth were driving him insane. Grabbing the hem of the jersey, he roughly yanks it off, tossing it to the floor in a crumpled heap. Sena yelps in surprise.

Gasping, Sena turns away and buries his scarlet face into the sheets. They felt comfortingly cool against his searing skin. He writhed in embarrassment, wrapping his arms about him in a pathetic attempt to cover himself. "No... Don't Look!" he begged pleadingly. Shin strained at the front of his pants. He smiled adoringly at the trembling form below him. Sena was just too precious. "...Sena..." he called out to him. The boy flinches and buries his face even more. He smiles to himself, he was so shy and embarrassed that even his ears were turning red. The teen carefully pulls one of the boy's hands to him. He repeats himself in a softer voice, pressing a small kiss to his fingers. "... Sena..." The running back shivers to the touch of his lips. "Don't turn away... I want to see Sena like this." Taking him by the shoulder, Shin rolls him onto his back to face him. He was completely naked underneath him. Shin's mouth watered as he drank up the sight before him. Small, frail shoulders, a thin waist, long slender legs, large brown eyes as soft as autumn leaves. Shin was getting butterflies. What should he do? Sena's body completely blew his mind. How could anything look so frail and cute at the same time? Even his lower self was cute. "... your adorable." he blurted out without thinking.

A rose blooms across the boy's soft flesh. Sena didn't know what to say. *OH!* Inhaling sharply, he clasp his hands over his lower self, pinching his thighs together. Shin furrows his eyebrows. "What's wrong? Are you cold?" He lays a hand on the boy's knee and pulls it to see what was the matter, but the running back pinches his legs even tighter, squeaking in alarm. "AH! No! That is... I uh..." Turning an even deeper shade of rouge, Sena's eyes water in embarrassment. He couldn't tell him.

Shin was perplexed. Why was he suddenly covering himself up? *Is he cold?* No, he looked too embarrassed, but why? And why was he pinching his legs... unless he... A little light goes on in the older teen's head. *I see.* Well there was only one way to find out.

Grabbing him by the hips, Shin pries Sena's soft thighs open. Holding him spread eagle, the linebacker confirms his suspicions. Sena was getting hard. The boy's squirms against the teen's grip, desperately trying to escape. "NO! Please! ...don't look!" he begged, ashamed tears pricking the corners of his eyes. Shin dips his head and kisses his belly. "What are you so ashamed of? Do you not want me to see you aroused?" Sena sniffles. "...but... my body..."

"Yes?" he urged him on. Swallowing back his fears, the running back continues. "... m-my body isn't as... wonderful as Shin's. I'm so much smaller compared to yours." Shin's chest squeezed tightly. So that's what it was. He was self conscious.

Reaching out, the teen gently brushes his finger tips up the boy's length. Sena cries out to his feather like touch, trembling uncontrollably. Trailing the tips of his fingers up and down the pulsing length, Shin wraps his cool fingers around the hardening cock and gives it a tentative squeeze. The boy bucks into his hand, groan lustfully. "Ah... please... don't tease..."

"... alright" he spoke in a hushed voice. "Let me make it up to you." Gripping the cock tightly, he a steadily pumps a steady rhythm with long, slow strokes. Sena's hips rose into those rough, calloused fingers wrapped around his heated dick. He chanted in short little bursts as Shin's strokes chaffed against the sensitive skin. "Ah... Ahh... Ahhhh!" Pressing his thumb under the tip, the linebacker watches, impassionedly, as clear fluid oozes out from the boy's spout. He could feel himself getting quite wet as well.

Gritting back a moan, Shin grabs the boy by his hips and pins back his thighs. Sena was practically bent in half. Hooking a hand under his knee, the linebacker spreads him nice and wide, exposing the running back's blushing bud. Sena clutched at the sheets on either side of his shoulders, his eyes tearing bashfully at the older teen. "... Shin..." Sena's opening twitches uncontrollably. Shin wondered if it was from anticipation. Pinning him in place, the linebacker swirls his finger around the quivering opening, massaging the puckered pinkness. Sena bucks to this tender treatment, whimpering pathetically. *Why is he touching there?* "OH!" That answer was made quite clear when the linebacker pushed a long finger in.

"OW!" Sena winces a little. Shin kisses the boy's lips to reassure that he meant no harm. "Relax a little Sena. I promise I'll be more gentle." The running back nods silently. Drawing the finger out slowly, Shin plunges it back in deeper, receiving an excited yip from the other. Sena surprised himself at the sound he emitted. He was indeed gentler, but something was making him so incredibly hot.

The older teen pushed and stroked the inside of Sena's dark recesses. He was so soft and hot there, it was emitting such erotically soft, squishy noises. He slips yet another finger in the moistening hole. It was still very tight and the linebacker feared that he would hurt the boy, but those slippery wet sounds were making his balls tighten painfully. He couldn't take much more. As a third finger thrusts in, Sena's back suddenly arches, crying out at the top of his lungs. *What?!* Little did Sena know, Shin had found his sweet spot.

Sena jerks and writhes about fervently, mewling like a virgin. Those screams of pleasure pierced through the linebacker like lighting. Cupping his aching cock, Shin shivers, relishing the way those sounds tingled across his skin. He could take no quickly, he flips the running back onto his stomach. Reaching over, he snags a pillow and props it under Sena's hips.

After suddenly finding himself face down in the sheets, Sena props himself up. Glancing over his shoulder, he gulps at the sight of Shin taking off his clothes. His muscles rippled up and down his body. There wasn't an ounce of fat anywhere. He was hard and firm from head to toe, but it wasn't his head or his toes that had caught the boy's eye. Down the chiseled pecks and over the rock hard abs, just below the belly button pulsed the most rigid and hardest thing of all. The tip was overflowing with nectar, dripping down the length. *...w-what is he g-g-gonna d-do with THAT?!* he thought nervously. He wasn't thinking of... Sena gasps sharply. "...S-s-shin?"

Grasping each buttocks cheek, Shin spreads them tightly. He was soaking wet from the fluids secreting out. His lower part perked, demanding to be thrust inside. Positioning himself, the older teen could feel Sena's hips shook under his grasp. "Just relax Sena and remember that this is me." Sena relaxes a little, but continues to shake. Raises his hips a little more, the boy mumbles something so softly that Shin could almost barely hear it. But he did hear it. He heard it loud and clear. "...please take me..." Holding his breath, Shin presses the tip of the head to the soft open. *Ooooooooohhh* It was already feeling good. Slowly, little by little, he inches his way in till his balls met flesh. *Oh God!* he groaned, enveloped in a wet heat. Sena whimpered desperately, clutching the sheets with all his might as the hot intruding mass pressed its way in.

Regaining a control on his overwhelming desire, the linebacker pulls himself out and thrusts in forcefully, penetrating Sena with his spear head. "AAAAAAAHHHH!" the boy yowled. The bed springs creaked and moaned under the linebacker's hard thrusts. Lustful groans reverberate from deep within his chest. Sena pants in sync with the squeaking bed springs. "Oh... oh...OH OHHH!" His rod sloshed slickly in and out of the boy's tight hole, melting away in the hot nectar. *OH GOD! He's so hot! I-I can't...*

Grabbing him by the hips, Shin flips the boy onto his back. He wanted Sena explode in his arms. Sena cries mournfully when Shin slipped out, leaving him feeling alarmingly empty. Suddenly finding himself on his back, the stretches his arms wantingly to him. "Shin... please... fill me!" His heart flutters like a butterfly. He really did adore him. Nestling himself between his legs, Shin wraps the boys legs around his hips and falls into his embrace. "Anything... for you Sena..." Capturing the running backs lips with his own, he slurps ravenously, moaning into his mouth. Savoring the delicious sounds Sena mewed, Shin thrusts inside forcefully, once again swallowed up by the wet heat.

Throwing his head back, Sena cries out, curling his toes as he does so as he is impaled by his hard cock. He claws the older teen's broad back, gulping for air. "Oh Go- Shin! So GOOD! You fill me up so good..." He was even hotter than he remembered. The teen's heart pounded faster and faster as his spear plunged repeatedly into his soft flesh. He could feel the tension building inside.

Sena pinches his legs tightly around the linebacker's waist, feeling something overflowing. Wrapping his arms around the teen's neck, crying into his ear. ""Uh... ah... AH... Shin! Ah... Nnnn I-I can't anymore! Oh! N-no more! I'm- I'm going crazy!" Shin Groans and lunges forward, pinning the running back to the mattress. His hard body caressed and rubbed against Sena's soft flesh.

Harder he thrust into him, crying out in sync, their pace quickened. Higher and higher the tension rose till they both felt the flash of light speed electrocute through their bodies. Shin throws himself back, roaring at the top of his lungs, gushing into the running back. He was like a beast, fully satisfied. Sena climaxes as well, arching his hips, accepting every last drop Shin had to offer. Their screams of release echo through out the empty locker room and dwindle to the soft pattering of the rain.

Sena and Shin lay in each others arms, feeling the hearts, pressed together, slow to a steady pace. Sena glowed warmly in the linebacker's arms. Snuggling into his embrace, the boy almost wanted to cry because of how happy he was. Were all first love's always this wonderful? he pondered.

The rain continued to pour in heavy sheets. Drawing the blankets about them, Shin draws the boy closer to him. "You alright?" he asked, trailing a finger through his hair. Sena nodded a little. "Yes..." he replied. The linebacker pulls him even closer, inhaling his wonderful scent. "Can you move?" The boy winces. "... not really." Shin buries his nose in his soft hair, mumbling in it. "When the rain lets up, I'll take you home. Till then, get some rest now." Laying his head on the older teen's chest, the boy listens to his soft heart beat. The rain poured quietly on and on, lulling the room around them to a peaceful state. Lying next to Shin, with his warm arms wrapped about him, Sena secretly wished the rain would never end.


End file.
